User talk:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii
If you want to know how to make this, talk to me and I'll have one made. Poll The poll now has its own page. Sure! I guess you're in. You seem good at wikia. Put this on your page- Matoran How do you make those pics of the matoran form MataNui the Last Chronicle ToaAnthroz 05:02, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Yea thanks that helps so much ToaAnthrozThe Archlord's Troop 05:17, 20 November 2008 (UTC) User:Keighvin: Can I Borrow the idea for the legendary mask of elements for Keighvin? Please!!! User:Keighvin: thank you, I also made a look for it. it looks like whenua's mask. Cortrivu :I would like to have Cortrivu entered in the Troop MoC Contest. You don't have to, but it's your choice. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] Also, I don't seem to be getting enough entries, so I'm allowing you to help ask members if there creations want to be entered. Also, if you happened to see my talk about user positions, I'm making you a CB Recruiter (or Custom Bionicles Recuiter). So, put on your page. Turn image User:Jefinator : Really Thx !!! Thx ! Thx ! Thx ! MoC contest just post you pic and the name and your siddy ( well thats wat i did any way) Re:MoC Contest i think you can, it will up your chance at winning im sure How do you...? Akatumlitib (the user) caused a lot of spamming on this wiki... how do you undo a revision? I've seen that you have done that, but how? I have only copied and pasted the latest version of my spammed pages before the spamming... --Toatapio Nuva 16:24, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Complaint Don't worry, the vandal has been blocked, and I am going to ask Central for a permaban on him.-- [[User:The Oracle23| ]][[User talk:The Oracle23| ]] 16:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) P.S:You should sign your messages, instead of leaving them anonymous.Signing a comment makes it easier for a user to reply to it. RE:Rules/MoC :I need to post the rules, but for now I will give them to you. #You can have any number of entries, but only one is allowed to get in the top three. #The MoC must have an image to participate. This can be an animation, real picture, or drawing. No sprites, please! #Three judges will judge the MoCs by a poll. Anyone can also judge through a seperate poll. :I still haven't figured out a deadline, so I'm still taking entries. Any images in the top three also get made into a Troop logo by me, and it will look however the winner wants it, or they can make it! :That's all the rules.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] CAUTION:DO NOT CLICK P.S. Have any of The Archlord's Troop articles been changed by the jerk spam user? I don't want the wiki to think that we spamed the wiki (if they find out after that this is cleaned up), and if they think so they may blame you for all the pages you make for us!!! :I'm sorry, that image won't qualify. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] CAUTION:DO NOT CLICK Concerning the Vandil I just went through the vandlis contribs and eveything is back to normal. If you want your page protected from annonymous users, you can just tell me. -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 22:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm afraid since you are not an admin, I could only protect it from annonymous users otherwise you won't be able to edit it, but still, most vandilizers I've seen are annonymous users, so...-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 16:16, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Randomness I once had a dream that I was a Toa wearing Exo-Toa armor. -Toa you-know-who Image Sources :I'm not an expert on images. I don't use BZP, and so not Danska; I'm okay at paint; but I prefer photos. Can you tell me where you get your sources for images? This kinda feels weird being a top user, but: ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 22:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Dude... :I swear, you must be the Troop's biggest contributor! I am personally inviting you to become Assistant Manager of the Troop! [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 04:48, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Now, I am promoting you to CBBP Recruiter (custom bionicle and Bioniclepedia recruiter recruiter). This maens that you can recruit any member for the Troop, as long as they have no record of blocks on this wiki. Don't recruit everyone on wikia! [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 22:04, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::If you feel someone should be invited to the Troop, invite them. Then, when inviting them on their talkpage, use . (That used to be a sig template, but when I founded the Troop I turned it into the invite.) After you've invited them, mark them on the Troop page. Then, if they reply saying yes, put them down on the Troop page and in parenthesis say Recruited by Toa Kuhrii Avolii. You can recruit from either Bioniclepedia or here, without asking me for permission. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!'']] 18:36, 24 December 2008 (UTC) (I sent this to someone else on accident sorry. but here is my reply to 'Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!') thanks for the welcome. And, yeah, i am sorry about the kaman thing, but it was something i thought of more than 5 years ago. so, um, if you want me to change it, i have no problem. and yes, takua is awesome. although, i will admit that i dont really get into the new stuff. personaly, the bionicle story after metru nui (even the metru nui stuff itself) is a little disturbing. by the way, have you ever played 'Mata Nui Online Game?' I just won it. it was awesome! but... the end... was... weird... i dont get it... anyway, if you have won it, i have questions. but if you have never even played it, i'll have you know, its one heck of a game! its great! anyway, yeah. --(Takua) 00:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the tip with the template. i was just having a tough time. I have liked Bionicle ever since the first movie came out. And right now i am trying to get my hands of all the old ones. I kinda slipped out of the bionicle story because I liked the first one so much that the new one was a little disturbing. Although I'll admit that I don't hate everything about the new story, I hate enough to stay away. But, at least i can still enjoy it by writing stories. and I also, at first, didnt really know what Bionicle was about. But, I read the books, and got in tune with the story. Now, my first article on here is based off the first movie, although I might redo it. It is still a little childish... Anyway, thanks! --(Takua) 05:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ps: my first bionicle was Takua and I'll check out your comics, maybe it will help me in my rahkshi drawings. Let me tell you, they are not easy to draw by hand. Easier than toa, but I had to start somewhere...